


Sunburster

by yayadrawsthingz



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Dadcher, HAT KID FUCKING DIES, Parent Moonjumper, Parent Snatcher, all the bosses are parently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayadrawsthingz/pseuds/yayadrawsthingz
Summary: Hat kids ship has gotten destroyed, her body hasn't been found, but soon something started to act up on the planet, paranormal happenings, people jeep complaining of a sun like figure burning up their stuff, but what no one knew was that this new entity was someone that they knew.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Moonjumper (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Sunburster

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about this first chapter being short, i'm proud of it, but i'm not proud of the length

It was over, she was able to get every time piece, that means she’s going home, this was a happy event right, so why is she feeling so sad, maybe she’s sad because she knows that she’ll be leaving everyone who became her friend. Yes that must be the reason. . . another farewell maybe, no,no if she goes back down their to say goodbye, their will be no way she’ll be able to leave the guilt would be to strong. With a sigh of defeat she walked away from the window, and jumped in her chair, punching the coordinates for her home.

With one last look at the planet she waved goodbye, as she pushed the button to start her ship. With that her ship started to fly, tired and sore from her adventures Hat Kid put the ship on autopilot, and got off the chair, walking over to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink, maybe even after she’s done she’ll take a little nap, she couldn’t leave her ship on autopilot for too long or it will start to go threw things, which wasn’t a good thing. Finishing up her drink, she yawned before walking towards her room, a little nap won’t hurt her right.

_______________

Snatcher Scuffed as he put his book down, why was he feeling uneasy, he only felt this was when SHE was around but SHE was still in her manner, so then when could this uneasiness be. . . Now that he thought about it where was Hat Kid? It wasn’t that he cared for her or anything, it was more like this would be in the time of day were she’d bother him, but she wasn’t here, and he couldn’t feel her soul anywhere in Subcon forest. It was great that she wasn’t here, and wasn't bothering him or his subjects, but that feeling, was she in danger? Was she hurt? UHG why was it so frustrating to not care for the kid.

Putting his book back he floated out of his home and looked around, hoping to see the kid, had she somehow found a way to hide herself ( wouldn’t that be interesting), but all he saw were dwellers and his subjects, or subcones as the Kid called them. That put a small smile to the shadows face, before it faded, again he didn’t care for the kid, not like he called her his daughter once in his head when she put on a coat that he made for her, yep totally did not happen. With a sigh he floated around every area (except Vanessa’s manor) in the Subcon forest trying to find Hat Kid.

________________________

Hot, burn, burn, fire, flame, loud noise, red light, orange glow, nothing, dark, empty, abbys, light, fire, hot, warm, orange glow, comforting. “I Think I’ll Stay Here A While”  
_______________

“Gone, what do you mean she’s gone, She can’t do that. . . not without saying goodbye” Snatcher had went around the planet that Hat Kid went threw, and picked up each individual that she had made friends with, he thought that maybe she had gone to see the others, but no, not one soul had seen her that day, it was very much unlike her to do so. And From using Snatchers telescope (Once they were all together in Subcon) they had found that that her ship was no longer their in the sky. “This Isn’t FAIR, How could she just leave like that, Ugh the nerve of that girl” Mustache girl huffed as she plopped herself down on the Subcon forest floor, along with The Conductor, DJ Grooves, Mafia, Emperous, Cookie Cat, and the Walrus captain. Snatcher was floating up in the air, going back and forth, and beside Snatcher was Moonjumper who was trying to get Snatcher to calm down, but the task was deemed futile. 

“Snatcher” Moonjumper tried for the millionth time, but the shadow did not respond, he was too much in thought so Moonjumper yelled out their name, the name of the prince, and somehow that was able to get him out of his trance, and look over at Moonjumper who was red in the face. Once Moonjumper collected himself he let out a tiny breath before looking at Snatcher with sorrow filled eyes “Snatcher I know what you are going threw, but I do not think there's a way that we can get the kid back, she’s gone, and if we are lucky enough she’ll come back to Earth, but until then we have to- Hey!” A rock was thrown at him, He looked over at Mustache Girl, who was gripping another rock in her hand.

“You shut up, JUST SHUT UP!” Tears were now falling out of the kids face as she gripped another rock in her hand, Moonjumper covered his mouth at the sight of her teary eyes, then looked around at everyone else who became really silent, was it because of what he said about Hat kid, well it was true wasn’t it, he was being truthful, why was everyone staring at him like he has gone mad “ What I speak the truth! She’s gone so what, it’s not like she’s going to fall out of the sky right now” And Right Behind Snatcher and Moonjumper a piece of ship broke the earth below causing grass and dirt to fly up everywhere, everyone knew, everyone knew who that part of the ship was, pillows were still burning, some were just dust, but they all knew of course they all knew.

“HAT KID!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find picturs of Sunburster on my tumbler Yaoianimator, just go in the tags and serch up Sunburster, or dead hat kid, or dead hat kid au. 
> 
> but anyways have a good day or night, but if you are reading this after 12:00 a.m I'M COMING TO GET YO ASS TO BED


End file.
